Michelle Davis
Michelle Davis is a character in Epic Clash. Profile Physical Description 24 years old with short, shaggy white hair topped by a pair of clunky black goggles. All the survivors cut their hair short and dye it white (shortness for safety, white for recognition). She’s tall (5’ 10”) and her lanky limbs are nicely toned (she’s not scrawny, just skinny). She wears a tight blue turtleneck, short-sleeved cargo jacket over a pair of knee-length black bike shorts. Fairly flat-chested, her tight jacket doesn’t do anything to help her, but secures the med gear strapped to her nicely under the jacket. Her sneakers are red, and have shock absorbers in them, allowing for slightly more wear-and-tear on both the wearer and the sneakers. She has brown eyes and wears little panda earrings. Personality Overview Raised in a community where if you don’t get along with everyone, survival is nearly impossible, Michelle learned how to make friends from an early age. Lighthearted to a fault at times, Michelle avoids confrontation and relationships deeper than friendship; this attachment deficiency is probably due to the fact that she never had a parent-child relationship. In the residential area, when a child is born, the whole group takes care of it, so although she knows who her parents are, she views them more as friends. Michelle tends to get excited and rush into things before assessing the entire situation at hand. This usually results in sheer dumb luck and adrenaline allowing her to finish the task, but if she sees she can’t win, she’ll run away. Overly fond of Dr. Pepper, if she doesn’t get a caffeine fix, she gets a headache causing her to become rather grumpy. She doesn’t like to fight (other than when whomping on some zombies), but when pissed off, she becomes lethal. (It’s hard to piss her off, though) Abilities *Really good at adaptation *Fairly amiable, Sharpshooter *Night vision/far sight (goggles) *Scanning (goggles) *Ability to turn almost anything into a weapon (a broom, a chair, a tennis racquet, a ball, etc) *Run faster than average *Basic acrobatics (she’s limber and able to adapt—she’s not going to the Olympics) Equipment *Suped-up goggles (night vision, scanning, binoculars, aiming) *Hunting rifle *Wristband (with watch/clock/phone) *Shock absorbing sneakers (helps landing from a height and muffling steps) *Basic Med Gear (a little nicer than basic first aid stuff) *Whatever she can grab and use Backstory 70 years in the future, Yes-Mart Co., a multi-billion dollar company has built a Yes-Mart in 10 of the largest cities in the modern world. These malls have everything in them from tents to beds, to clothing, to food, and entertainment stores. With the world’s first solar-powered energy system, the buildings run clean and can stay completely powered without electricity. A hyper-mutated string of Hepatitis, constructed as a vaccine, infected 40 percent of the world’s population. The rest were infected by blood contact, or killed. This infection caused a zombie-like state to occur, with the subject becoming hyper-aggressive and attempting to kill all non-infected. These “zombies,” or as survivors call them “walkers,” have the same sleep habits as they did in life—they sleep at night, if they did so when they weren’t undead, or if they were awake at night, they stay up at night. With the world a wasteland, only 7 Yes-Marts remain, each being used as a survivor city. The only areas of these Yes-Marts that are completely walker-free are used as residential areas. Each survivor has their duties: making, cooking, gathering, healing, guarding, leading and running. Gathering, the most dangerous of duties, is performed in a hunting pack once a month, when a group leaves the Yes-Mart to gather things outside: food, etc. Running entails searching the rest of the expansive mart, getting supplies from the other stores and dispatching walkers who have entered the compound. 30 years after the infection, the survivor cities are still going strong. 23-year-old Michelle, born in the supercenter is the best runner in the entire compound. She wants to go on a gathering mission and see the outside world, but the community needs her to help defend them. The leaders get frustrated with her, because she has a tendency for doing things her own way. But she’s the fastest and most effective runner they have, and they’re not complaining. On her 24th birthday, Leader Johnson fell ill and Healer Nightingale didn’t have the right type of medicine. Michelle ran to Leader Polk’s office and made her case: “I’m the fastest runner you have, you know it. Leader Johnson needs that medicine soon, so why not?” Leader Polk hesitated, but finally allowed Michelle to join the group. The mission was successful, but on the return trip home, Michelle vanished. In Epic Clash Development She did some stuff. Like survived for a bit. Then she died. Death As Asteira tried possessing her and screwed with her mind, Michelle fell to her death in Round 3: Ascended City. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Epic Clash Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Gunners Category:Non-Standard Weapon Users Category:Dead Characters